When the Rain Fell
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Kagome fights against a hurricane, while Inuyasha fights to find Kagome.
1. Rainfall

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. In fact, parts of this story are based on my own experiences.

When the Rain Fell

Chapter One: Rainfall

Kagome was standing in the grocery store with her mother when the blaring horns started screaming through the air.

A hurricane was coming.

The roads leading from town were crowded with people in cars attempting to flee the oncoming storm, it was impossible to drive anywhere. She and Souta had followed their mother to the store to help her carry supplies so they could ride out the storm.

The store was packed with people, but the aisles were bare.

"We need to be prepared to be without electricity for a week, maybe two." Mama Higurashi turned to her children, eyes betraying her panic, even though her smile tried to say everything was normal. "Find what you can, meet me near the vegetables." The only things that seemed to be left were fresh fruits and vegetables and frozen food.

Kagome and Souta nodded and went separate directions to try to find anything that they could eat.

There were no loaves of bread or cans of soup (except for clam chowder, which Kagome left on the shelves). There was no cereal or sodas. No water. No kitty litter (for Boyu, not for eating). Kagome found a few packages of tuna and some chips.

Her first reaction to the news of the hurricane coming was to take her family down the well to the somewhat relative "safety" of the past. The magic glowed for her, however, no one else could get through. She felt crushed that she couldn't bring them with her. Though her family had encouraged Kagome to leave, the young miko couldn't bear to abandon her family.

Someone trying to take her packages of tuna from her cart brought Kagome back to her senses.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Kagome reached out for the packets, but the other woman was too fast for her. Kagome hung her head in shame. Not only did she fail to bring her family through the well, she was also failing them by losing their groceries. Fighting demons was one thing, fighting a cart thief was something else entirely. Kagome couldn't completely blame her though, everyone was fighting for their own family's survival.

Quickly Kagome, now much more on guard, went to the vegetables to meet her family. Kagome's heart sank at their meager supplies.

"Things will be fine," her mother assured her with a forced smile. "Kagome, why don't you go wait in line with the groceries while we pick up a few more things. It will be easier to go through the aisles without a cart."

"Yes, Mama."

The line was long and the people were angry and loud. Metal carts crashed into each other as people fought their way through the empty aisles.

The store went silent as the angry drums of drops of water started hitting the roof.

Kagome went cold as the rain fell.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

As some of you know, I lost my house and most of my belongings in Hurricane Harvey. This story is a mix of both fact and fiction.

Grocery stores were picked clean of everything but frozen and fresh food.


	2. Deep Waters

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Parts of this story are based on my true events.

When the Rain Fell

Chapter Two: Deep Water

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, Inuyasha, she has not yet been gone one full day."

Inuyasha lowered his ears and growled at Sango's words. Grumpily he reached out and bopped Miroku on the head. The monk didn't blink at the misplaced retribution and continued to "meditate". No one was fooled that he was actually just watching Sango clean her favorite weapon.

The cranky dog demon was about to go sulk in his favorite tree when a sound stopped him in his tracks.

"INUYASHA!"

It was the frantic pitch in Shippo's voice that put Inuyasha on immediate alert. There was only one person on this earth that Shippo would be so frantic about.

Kagome!

Inuyasha ran to meet the kit, leaving his startled friends behind.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed as he jumped and waved to Inuyasha.

The well.

The kit had been at the well!

Inuyasha flew past Shippo and ran at full speed to the well. The kit had grabbed hold of his hair as he ran and swung himself onto his shoulder.

"Hurry!"

Shippo didn't have to tell him twice. Or at all really.

Once the well was in sight, Inuyasha paused to take in the surroundings. He sniffed the air. No scent of Kagome. He continued to sniff around the area as Shippo hopped off his shoulder.

After a moment, his blood ran cold. Something was off.

"There's water in the well," wailed Shippo.

Water... in the well.

Sango and Miroku caught up to them thanks to a ride from Kilala. Together the group looked down into the Bone-Eater's Well.

"I'M COMING KAGOME!" the dog demon screamed.

Fear drove Inuyasha to dive into the water. But there was no glow. Inuyasha continued to swim under the water, but came upon the bottom of the well.

NO!

He swam back up to get another breath of air, then dove back down. He clawed and scratched at the dirt at the bottom of the well. Rocks and bone floated past him as he dug up the ground.

The water got deeper, and the magic was gone.

His scream of rage ended up in a flurry of bubbles.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kagome's whole body hurt. Everyone had been taking turns mopping up the water that had been creeping into the house all night. Pots were scattered around the house to contain drips, but they didn't help with the water seeping under the doorway. Towels littered the hallways to soak up water.

The family had been watching television waiting for any news about the hurricane when they lost power around midnight. Mama had shooed Souta and Grandpa off to bed. The two Higurashi women had held hands silently for a moment before Mama sent Kagome off to sleep as well.

Kagome had only slept an hour or two before she woke back up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She had taken the mop from her mother and sent her to bed. Around four in the morning her brother had woken up to take a turn emptying pots of water and mopping. Grandpa woke up soon after and Kagome took another nap.

Shortly before dawn, Kagome had taken over cleaning duty again.

Her feet hurt.

Her legs hurt.

Arms, shoulders, neck... just absolutely everything ached. She was certain her back would never be the same again.

Ignoring the water for a moment, Kagome set the mop to the side and stretched. She hoped the well house and the god tree were okay. Now that light was just beginning to peek, she thought that she would go ahead and check.

...

...

...

Kagome's mind was blank when she opened her front door. In a trance, Kagome stepped forward, cold water soaking the hem of her skirt.

Her world was gone! Erased by the water.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

One of the most surreal things I ever experienced was stepping outside of my home and being thigh deep in water. My whole neighborhood looked like the middle of a lake. I saw my neighbor and his dog swimming towards a boat.

When the men with the boats came, I did ask if they took pets. Because yes, I was going to be one of those people who didn't leave because they couldn't abandon their pets. Gonna say this though, the cats did NOT like being in a boat while they were rained upon!


	3. Racing the Rain

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Parts of this story are based on my true events.

When the Rain Fell

Chapter Three: Racing the Rain

"Please Inuyasha," Miroku begged, "Please stop. You will injure yourself at this rate."

"Please Inuyasha!" Shippo begged, "Please don't stop! I want Kagome! Kagomeeeeee!"

"Shippo..." Sango said in a soothing voice. Unable to decide who she felt was right, she contented herself with laying a hand on the kit's head to try to calm him. Instead she turned to Inuyasha. "Did you not say that the time Kagome comes from is safe?"

Was Kagome safe?

Inuyasha stared down into the rising water in the well as his bloody, broken claws dug into the side of the well.

He had to know if Kagome was safe!

Then he turned and gave Shippo a nod before diving back into the water.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Water.

So much... just so much water.

Her yard was gone.

The streets were gone.

Debris was piled up near the trees that had fallen to the ground.

The well house was just a skeleton of wood, the well itself nowhere to be seen.

Kagome put her hand to her chest. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Hey!"

Kagome blinked and looked around.

"Hey, girl!"

Kagome spun around, the water splashing around her. She saw a man and his dog swimming out towards a boat. The man in the boat was waving to her.

"You okay?" they yelled.

Kagome nodded. Then realized they likely couldn't see it. "Yes?"

"Stay there, we will come for you! We will take you to shelter!"

Glancing back towards the house, Kagome yelled back. "There are four of us! And Buyo! We have a cat! Can we take our cat?"

She wouldn't leave without Buyo. She could find a way to the roof if she needed to. Not the attic. Visions of drowning in her attic filled her head. It happens. Never trap yourself in the attic in a flood. If the rest of her family was safe...

"Yes! Bring the cat!" The man spoke to the man next to him. "We will be back in ten minutes! Be ready!"

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes!

Kagome spun around towards her door and started to hyperventilate.

"Maaaamaaaa!"

Buyo... she had to get Buyo first. If he thought he was going in his carrier he would hide and they wouldn't find him in time.

"Mama!"

Kagome slowly walked to her cat and gave him a scratch on the ears. Then she picked him up and tucked his legs under her arms, keeping him pinned to her. He yowled unhappily, but Kagome kept him snugly in place.

"Kagome," her mother said sleepily. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Men are coming in boats. Ten minutes. Get Buyo's carrier. Hurry!"

Her mother looked out the window and bolted into action. She ran to the hall closet and pulled out the cat carrier, then she ran upstairs to wake her son and father.

"Get some clothes, your wallet, your passport, phone charger" her mother yelled as she ran, "Put them in plastic bags!"

Kagome gently put Buyo in his carrier then bolted to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cat food and put it on the counter. She dumped out her backpack and put the cat food in it, stuffing back in some of the snacks that had been stored in there for her trips to the past. Then she ran around the living room unplugging all of the electronics. The cat was howling as Kagome ran up the stairs.

She was used to packing in a hurry, but never like this.

She put her laptop on the top shelf of her closet and threw a couple sets of clothes in a plastic sack. Before she left her room she scribbled a note to Inuyasha.

She had to let him know.

Sobbing, Kagome scribbled a note to Inuyasha, knowing that with the well house destroyed she may never see him again. And... and not everyone survives a flood.

Inuyasha. I love you. I've always loved you. You are amazing, I hope you know that. Be happy, you deserve all the happiness in the world. Love, always and forever, Kagome

"Kagome!"

"Coming, Mama!"

It wasn't the way she planned to ever confess her feelings…. But he had to know he was loved. Especially if she…

Kagome shook her head. Then after a quick drawing of a heart, Kagome left the note on her bed. Then she ran down the stairs.

At the base of the stairs stood Souta, clutching a plastic bag to his chest, eyes wide and fearful. Kagome swallowed her fear and made sure there was no trace of tears as she handed her bag to her mother as she was putting the bagged items in a plastic cooler. Wow, her mom was smart!

"I hope you packed your game machine, little brother," she joked. She nearly laughed as Souta showed her his game and charger in a ziplock bag clutched to his chest.

Mama looked around the house with tears in her eyes as she held Grandpa's hand. Kagome tried not to cry as she watched her mother silently say goodbye to her home.

Would they ever see it again? Would she ever see Inuyasha again? Or Shippo? Or any of her family in the past?

Kagome looked around at the kitchen and the living room. Her home had been filled with such happy memories. And now... now they were leaving it. The hollow feeling in her chest was becoming overwhelming.

Kagome hugged her little brother, he didn't pull away.

Together the family waited silently as the men with the boat came closer to take them away as the rain continued to fall and water continued to rise.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

When the men in the boats came to take us away, I didn't know if I would ever see my home again. Staying calm to catch a cat while you are panicking is very difficult, by the way. Since I have more than one I had to make sure I caught the more skittish one first.

I knew I was going to be one of those people who stayed trapped or died in a flood because they couldn't leave their animals…. Thank goodness they said yes!


	4. And the Rain Kept Falling

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Parts of this story are based on my true events.

When the Rain Fell

Chapter Four: And the Rain Kept Falling

The rain whipped around her, stinging her skin as Kagome held her brother close. He, in turn, held Boyu's cage to his chest as tightly as he could. No words came to her as she watched solemnly as her mother comforted her grandfather across from them. Never had he seemed quite so old and frail.

Where were they going? Would they ever see home again?

The boat slowly passed over the roof of her neighbor's car, Kagome's heart beat harder as her eyes refused to close to the horror.

She wanted Inuyasha.

The family rode in silence across the water, the whipping wind and the beating water the only sounds around. Other families in other boats were heading in the same direction. A few people were swimming, one man was swimming with his large golden dog next to him. Kagome smiled at that.

"Someone will take you to shelter up ahead," the man steering the boat finally said. "We need to get back out there."

"Thank you," Kagome's mother said loudly over the wind, "Thank you so much." The rest of the family echoed their thanks.

Kagome helped Souta out of the boat, then climbed out with a splash. It was only at that moment that she realized that her entire family was still in their pajamas. Then again, so were most of the people in the boats. She supposed it was better than a skirt. With a sigh she picked up the bag they managed to pack and followed after her family.

The family of four (and the cat) stood feeling lost and alone in the rain.

"Where do we go, Mama?"

"I'm not sure, Souta, dear."

Kagome looked around. Shelter from the rain would be a good start. The guy from the boat said someone would take them to shelter. But who?

Suddenly a man took the bag from Kagome's hand. The young miko spun around and grabbed it back.

"Hey!"

"Follow me!" he said with a smile.

Feeling a bit ashamed for her initial reaction, Kagome let go of the bag and followed with the rest of her family. Another person came to help Mama with the cooler, and yet another came with a blanket for Grandpa. Souta, however, refused to give up Buyo's carrier. After walking some distance people started coming out with umbrellas for the people coming from the boats. Garages were opening to shelter people from the storm. Kagome and her family were brought into one the open garage shelters.

Kagome nearly cried at the kindness, but fear and weariness eclipsed all other emotions.

"Oh, you poor dears!" said a warm voice.

Towels were handed out. Kagome gratefully took one. She wished she could remember the woman's face, but she was so cold and exhausted, all she could do was sit on the floor and try to find some warmth. Souta sat next to her. Mama and Grandpa soon followed, Boyu's cage never out of touching range. Together they huddled for warmth and comfort.

A television was on in the back playing news about the storm. Voices chattered about when the next truck was coming to take refugees to the shelter. The shelters are filling up. There's no room. The truck isn't big enough for everyone. Has anyone seen this girl's family? She lost her family! The road is closed. The water is too deep! We can't get through. He tried to swim back. Wires fell, electrocuted. Trapped in an attic, drowned. They found a body. Lost. Drowned. Dead.

Kagome covered her ears and dropped her head to her raised knees. She wanted Inuyasha. She wanted his courage and his strength. She was scared.

"Are we going to die?" came a trembling whisper?

Kagome sharply inhaled, then bonked her head on her brother's.

"Of course not!" she said. Then she shook her head, sprinkling him with rain water, giving her an excuse to wipe her face of tears. "We are made of stronger stuff than that! Don't you remember those fierce warrior moves Inuyasha taught you?"

Souta laughed, "Yeah!" He made an attempt at Blades of Blood that had Kagome patting his head.

"Last truck!"

Kagome looked up and met her Mama's scared eyes. Together they stood and walked to the truck, trying their best to keep Grandpa out of the rain. He had been silent so far and it had been very worrying. He was NEVER silent.

"Sorry Ma'am, there's only room for two."

"Kagome..." Mama's voice trembled.

"We all go," Kagome said." She looked at the small dark space that was the compartment in the back of the truck where he would likely be storing Buyo and other items. Then she looked at the man with the truck. "My brother and I can ride in the back."

"Not safe, kid."

Kagome continued to look at the man. "My brother and I will ride in the back." Then she paused, closed her eyes, and bowed to him gratefully. "Thank you."

He rolled his head from side to side, then opened up the tailgate and waved her in. It was dark, it smelled, and there might have been other living things in there... but she wasn't about to let her family get separated.

"You're almost as brave as Inuyasha," Souta whispered.

"Keh," Kagome giggled.

They smiled at each other and rode the rest of the way in silence.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kagome.

She was everything to him.

She needed him.

Please don't separate us now.

Inuyasha punched the ground, furious at the barrier keeping him from his mate.

Of course, he knew she was his mate. He probably always knew. Since the first time she looked him in the eyes and smiled. The first time she took his clawed hand in her soft fragile hand. She gave him her absolute trust.

She didn't see just a man.

Or just a demon.

She just saw Inuyasha.

And right now, she needed him.

SO START WITH THE MAGIC ALREADY, WELL!

Inuyasha growled.

They were connected by more than magic.

Their souls were connected.

And right now, his soul needed hers to keep him from turning into a demon that would bring FIRE DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS AND RAZE THIS WORLD TO ASH... oh... the ground is giving!

Hang on Kagome!

I'm on my way!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

When the men in the boats came to take us away, I didn't know if I would ever see my home again. Staying calm to catch a cat while you are panicking is very difficult, by the way. Since I have more than one I had to make sure I caught the more skittish one first.

I remember being stunned at seeing the best in people. Strangers helping strangers.

One thing I left out was that a cameraman approached me as I stepped off the boat and asked if he could interview me. I said no in a rather horrified voice. Then he apologized and moved on to the next person.


	5. Still Waters

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Parts of this story are based on my true events.

When the Rain Fell

Chapter Five: Still Waters

Terror froze Inuyasha's soul as his claws ripped through the mud and water rushed forth.

Kagome... he had to get to Kagome.

The magic of the well wasn't working right... What could have happened? What if he lost the only path he had to finding his mate?

The more his brain worked the more panicked Inuyasha became.

Frantically Inuyasha clawed through the mud. His lungs burned, but he was so close! He had to be. He just had to be. He wouldn't let anything take Kagome away from him!

With a slash of his claws, Inuyasha finally broke through. He was momentarily startled to find himself still under water. He pulled himself through the hole he made and pushed himself forward towards the light.

Towards Kagome.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha as soon as he broke the surface of the water. "KAAAGOOOOOMEEEEEEE!"

Then the hanyou looked around, golden eyes wide in disbelief.

The well house was gone. He was treading water where the well house should have been. There was water everywhere he looked.

His eyes flew to the house. My family!

He swam and jumped and clumsily charged towards the house. He jumped into the god tree by Kagome's room and paused a moment before jumping through the window.

His feet landed in soggy carpet, making a slight splash sound that seemed loud, even though the rain was still pounding outside.

His heart beat loudly in his chest as he took in her ransacked room. Her scent was nearly drowned out by the foul stench of the flood.

The water wasn't clean like river water. It smelled. Like the smells of the street, of oils and garbage... and of death.

Slowly he checked the bathroom, just in case. He couldn't remember being as afraid of opening a door as he was at that moment... and more than once he had feared for his life at Kagome's rage at being caught by surprise in a bathroom door she thought was locked!

When she wasn't in the bathroom, he checked her closet. Clothes had been ripped off the hangers and lay in puddles on the floor. After only a moment of hesitation, Inuyasha darted from room to room looking for his family before finding himself standing at the top of the stairs. He was terrified to go down the stairs. Terrified! It wasn't the water that was halfway up the stairs that he was afraid of. It was of finding someone loved in the muddy water... and being too late.

A flash of Kagome's face, dead, floating in the water, caused Inuyasha to gasp in pain. Physically shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the ghoulish image.

Clenching his fists, Inuyasha took a breath and dove down into the murky water, doing his best to banish the images of floating bodies. He swam from room to room, dodging furniture and broken pieces of glass and pottery and paper.

Once satisfied that the house was empty, Inuyasha went back upstairs to Kagome's room. He had to think, and Kagome's room was where he was most calm.

As he entered the room, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Water had washed away most of the words, but he could make out his name and Kagome's.

She had left him a note!

The note was impossible to read. It smelled of the rank water, but Inuyasha could finally find a trace of her scent. Whatever disaster had befallen her... Kagome had thought of him.

Carefully Inuyasha tucked the note away into his robes. He may not know what it said, but he knew that Kagome was waiting for him to find her.

And he wouldn't keep his miko waiting!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Very homey!" Kagome exclaimed in a cheerful voice as she dusted off her hands.

Souta grinned at his sister. "Looks great! And it is by a plug!"

Kagome felt almost proud as she looked down at the setup she worked so hard on. Air mattresses had been pushed together to create their own space. Donated blankets were laid out nicely. A donated cage with a very upset cat was half covered by a blanket as well. The cooler they brought with them was set down to be a sort of table.

She looked up to give her mother a smile. It almost faltered as her mother held her grandpa and gently rocked with him. The smile she gave her daughter was sad and as watery as rain.

"Very nice, dear," her mother said with forced cheer.

The shelter had given all the refugees a donated air mattress of their own. Kagome and her family had chosen to set up their "home base" in the kennel area. Kagome and Souta had refused to be parted from Buyo. Buyo was family. They had been prepared to sleep outside of the shelter to remain together... but their fervor was shrugged off and they were ushered to the kennel to drop off the cat.

Once at the kennel, Kagome noticed that a few others had made camp in the kennel area, some had gone so far as to hide in a small small stall area covered up. It was quickly decided that they were going to set up their spot there as well. The thought of being separated and unable to find each other again had been too much to bear. Facilitators were too busy with everything else they had to do that no one asked any of the people choosing to stay in the kennel with their pets to leave.

With the busy work of setting up a homey environment over, Kagome was finally forced to take a look around. Families were sobbing. Wailing. People were desperately trying to get family or friends on the phone. People begging of strangers to please help them find their families. Tables were piled with donations. Seeing the piles of diapers caused Kagome to scan the room quickly. Her heart hurt as she saw crying babies with their mothers trying to calm their fears while they themselves were overcome with despair.

Hiding her grief, Kagome sat next to her brother and helped him plug in his video game. She would be brave for her little brother and do her best to keep his spirits up. She would be strong for her mother and grandfather and take care of them. They would make it through this together.

Kagome did not sleep that night as she listened to barking and crying. Her brain would not quiet as she wondered if she had a home to go back to. What would they do now? Were they even safe?

The wind howled as the rain beat at the metal roof.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. Tears did not fall as she felt hollow inside.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

The part with Inuyasha and the house was totally made up and not based on my experience. I don't know what happened to my house after I left it, I can only guess based on what I came back to. But I'll never forget watching as it grew smaller as the boat took me away.

I did sleep in the kennel because I pretty much had some sort of nervous breakdown at the thought of being separated from my babies.

And yes, I certainly DID turn my little corner of the kennel into a very compact homey space. It gave me something to focus on besides fear.


End file.
